Anna Banegas (Requiem)
Pre-Apocalypse Almost nothing is known about Anna's past prior to the outbreak, except that she and Matt had been dating for some years before hand. Also, she and her mother Maria lost their father/husband to an unknown ailment at some point before the outbreak. Walking Dead: Requiem After the zombie outbreak began, Anna and her mother Maria reunited with Matthew and his mother Heather, who along with his "weekend warrior" buddies had planned and prepared for pandemic. They escaped North Carolina into Virginia, where they apparently came across a number of looters and vicious thieves which lead to an all out battle for survival. The group managed to survive the ordeal and press on into Natural Bridge, Virginia, where the groups "leader" owns a Summer cabin. As the first several days passed in the rural cabin, the group began to worry about the possibility the defacto leader and home owner, Eric Mason, may very well not make it. They began preparing their long-term plans until the sudden arrival of the Romano's family, an immigrant family from Pennsylvania who were seeking refuge from the dangerous roads. Matt, David and Josh put the family at gunpoint, intimidated by their sheer number after the incident across state lines. As the Romanos patriarch, Ceasar, was unable to speak much English due to his fear of being killed, Anna was able to talk with him in Spanish and clear up the entire ordeal. As a result, the Romano's family stayed for two days along with the other survivors in the cabin. Almost an entire week passed and Eric Mason, along with his sister Brooke, arrived at the cabin and the group began going over the plans of their next move. Anna would occupy herself along with her mother, Matt's mother, Brooke and the Romanos women by cleaning the cabin while the men of the group planned their next move. After the death and reanimation of Murphy, leading to the death of Mario as well, the Romano's family opted to take their leave the following day. When the Romano's family left, only the cancerous Uncle Enrico remained behind so that he could endure the peace that the home had to offer. To Anna and Matt's eyes, he was genuinely interested in her mother Maria, much to the younger survivors amusement. That night, the cabin was invaded by the undead and the group followed Eric's orders to escape, leading to the entire group's survival and ensuring Eric's role as their leader. After leaving the cabin along with Enrico, the group stopped at a rural gas station for the night where they discovered that Enrico's family had not made it very far. During their stay for the night at the station, they began to plan their next move. However, the group would have no idea that a trio of merciless bandits were watching them from afar and preparing to attack. The Wild Card Saga Following the death of David at the hands of a sniper in the distance, the group made a forced retreat into the station where they were given a walkie talkie and instructed to hand over their weapons and supplies. Anna was specifically called out to deliver the supplies via Matt's truck, along with another who would turn out to be Eric. After specifically stating to Matt that this was something she had to do, she and Eric piled into the truck along with David's body in the back, strapped down with weapons as per the bandits request. Upon their arrival at the rendevous location, Eric stopped the truck at the sight of a flare and two of the bandits attacked, slashing the truck's tires and smashing in the windows to pull out the two survivors. Eric's eye was badly injured as a result of the shattered glass but he was clearly able to watch as one of the bandits, Chad, began to rape Anna. After removing her pants and tearing away her underwear, Chad overzealously prepared to penetrate her when out of nowhere, Eric produced a handgun he had stashed in his sleeve and fired it into the air. After a vicious stand-off, a reanimated David came back and attacked the other bandit while distracting Chad, allowing Eric to shoot the rapist. Anna pulled her pants back up and ran to kick Chad but was stopped by Eric, who had noticed that the undead had begun to approach from the shadows. He had Anna load into the truck and ride it back to the gas station and she complied, leaving Eric behind to contend with the bodies for some reason. The truck's rims kept her pace slow but Anna made it back to the gas station where she told everyone that the undead were coming. They were then attacked by the last bandit, Brett, who had been the sniper responsible for David's death and now, the death of Matthew's mother Heather. Anna lead Matt, Maria and the other survivors back into the store while a seriously injured Eric returned, dragging with him the still-living Chad. In the gas station, it was revealed Eric had wanted to make an example of Chad as to how the new world order would be run. Everyone, including Anna, silently agreed to the execution of Chad at the hands of Matt, something that the young latina seemed very enthusiastic about. Escape From Natural Bridge After the execution of Chad and Eric choosing to remain behind as he was bitten, Anna and the others proceeded to escape in the groups final vehicle. Along with Josh and Maria, Anna began procuring firearms from the damaged truck into the last vehicle while Eric distraced the undead horde. The five remaining survivors proceeded to escape the gas station and make it for the highway; Anna, Matt, Maria, Josh and Brooke. Upon reaching the highway, the group was forced to go off-road and along back road's, avoiding the countless pile-ups along the main road. As their truck slowly ran out of gas, they found themselves in the colonial town of Williamstown, Virgnia, where a herd of walkers laid in wait. It is currently unknown if Anna or any of the others survived the herd. Physical Appearance Anna is roughly 5'5" in height, has olive-colored skin and has dark black hair, all genetical from her Spanish background. It has yet to be established if she is in fact Mexican-American, or of some other hispanic origin, the latter being the most consistent given her last name. A running gag in the story is that Anna's buttocks is extremely round and prominent, something very common in Spanish genetics. Brooke humoursly points out that if you'd stuck two baby pigs into the back of her pants, her ass would kill them both. Personality A genuinely kind and considerate young woman, Anna is prone to be a bit more careless and trustworthy than her boyfriend. Regardless, Matt and Anna's relationship is one of extreme trust and resilience, seeing as how neither of their mothers seemed to approve of them being together. After the attempted rape at the hands of Chad, Anna seems to have legitmately suffered from some emotional baggage though it is yet to be seen just how much it will affect her. Her most disturbing notion thus far was to agree with Eric about the fate of Chad, whom she was happy to see killed by Matthew. Trivia Category:Walking Dead: Requiem Category:Walking Dead: Requiem Characters Category:Characters